Stop! Rewind
by yello13
Summary: Sophie finds Parker in Nate's bed but that is not what surprises her it is what she hears when Parker is dreaming that alerts her worries.What the hell is wrong with Parker? read to find out. A fic about a secret in Parker's past


**Sophie**

It was a peaceful day we just finished a long con and we finally got a chance to relax and how grateful am I for that. I haven't had any sleep for the past week due to the late night parties I heard from the suite across from me while I was staying at the Bella inn. Its seems as though I wasn't the only one who hasn't been getting sleep for Miss Parker aka our thief who usually is energetic in her vivacious ways was moody and lethargic all week which is unusual. Her eyes now have bags under them and she is yawning nonstop and I am starting to get worried. I can't depend on her to tell me if something is wrong because she is still a pearl in a shell so when I walked into Nate's room to find a pale scared yet sleeping Parker I really didn't know what to expect.

"I am sorry I am so sorry it wasn't my fault! The car it just it just went to fast daddy I am sorry!"Parker said screeching violently while holding on to a brown bunny in one hand and embracing my pillow like a shield against the world in the other.

I ran to her in a worried mess. What was bothering her? Parker had been in the system for years all alone and there had to be hundreds of possibilities of what she was talking about. Then Nate walks in to make everything better uh no.

"Whats all the racket."says Nate slurring his words together

He has been drinking. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. Why the hell was he drinking?

"No, NO, not my fault I sorry stop."said Parker now crying yet she refused to wake herself up.

Nate walked over to her to wake her up but as soon as he gets close enough to her, she scrunches up her nose and opens her eyes.

"Don't touch me daddy I hate you I said it is not my fault but It was your fault that mommy died. I didn't blame you did I when you killed mommy I kept quiet like you said but now I am going to tell the police!"

Parker was now holding her hands protectively across her chest and her eyes were now wet heavy tears as she finally came out of her trances but she quickly refrained herself so that you couldn't see the tears.

"Um Sophie can you get her settled because we have a small con to do and I know it was suppose to be your day off but it is really important."

"Nate can't you wait did you not just see Parker?"

"Oh I did but I think this is slightly more important."

I gave him the are you crazy I mean he is smart how could he not notice the scared young woman laying on his bed. Did he really want to choose this situation to act dumb.

"Chop, Chop and pretty her up a bit the person we are after knows your face so Parker will have to do the grifting today."

**Later that day during the con Grifting Time**

As I may say myself I think Parker looked pretty good. She had on a white collar shirt with a black sweater buttoned up in the middle. Her shirt was opened just a little to show some cleavage and Parker being so pale I added some blush to cheeks and lip gloss to her lips and mascara to her eye lashes. The finishing touch was her beautiful blonde her that was curled laying gracefully over her shoulders completing her sassy look with her waist hugging black faded jeans and semi-high heels. Parker was astonishing.

"You look amazing Parker."

She smiled at that complement.

"You really think?"

"Yeah what would make you doubt yourself I mean look at you."

"I just don't get comments like that."

" Well you will as soon as you enter that building the guys won't be able to take their eyes off of you."

"Will you walk me through it?"

"Yeah you will do great now are you ready?"

"Yup" she headed in to the building hair swaying with each step

"OK mama the dude you looking for is at the very end of the bar." Hardison said

" Alright Sophie what do I do?"

"OK I need you to brush past him not too hard but not too gentle just enough for him to notice you."

Parker preformed the act exactly as told.

"Hey I am sorry sweetheart."the man said

"Oh that is OK it was my fault." Parker said while sucking on her bottom lip which the man thought was cute.

"How about this drinks on me pretty lady." He said giving her a wink and an open bighearted smile.

"Well I can't refuse a gentlemen now can I?"

"Good Parker." I said while looking at the screen in front of me Parker was playing totally out of her character. I guess my acting finally rubbed of on her.

"Darling what can I get you?" The bartender asked while checking Parker out.

"I will take a mineral water."she was fidgeting under his glare.

"Parker calm down ."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Good Girl."

" SO what brings you here" The man asked

"I just passed by here one day and thought I might as well check it out and since then I just been going for the fun of it you know it has a homey feeling to it."

"That's cool I didn't catch your name."

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Parker and you are?"

"You don't remember me?"

"No" she started fidgeting again.

"Luke, Luke Dawson you know Kelly's friend." she stood up

"Parker we are almost done we need him distracted for like 2 more minutes."

"No I can't and with that she ran out."

"Damn it Eliot get out of there."


End file.
